Kitty Katswell
' Kitty Katswell' is one of the Resistance fighters, that was formerly a agent of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. But she joined the Resistance along with Dudley Puppy. Her claws are registered lethal weapons, and she is proficient at using many weapons, gadgets, and disguises. And she later became the Padawan Teacher of orphaned dragony Hanah Streaker. Backstory It started when General Grevious and his droid army attacked Petropolis she and Dudley took action and fought against the droid army and went into hiding. They then contacted Spongebob requesting assistance. Once the Resistanc team showed up, they took on the droid army while Blackie confronted Grevious. After the battle was over she and Dudley joined the Resistance team and often helped in their missions from then on. Bio Kitty continued to fight alongside with the Resistance as the war continued onward, then on one mission, Kitty came across a Force-Sensitive, Orphaned, Dragony named; Hanah Streaker. Personality Kitty is known to have somewhat of a temper, but she is shown to be nice and kind and is most of the time shown as a tough-talking, no-nonsense girl. She is also said to be trained in the arts of combat, language and firearm use. Kitty knows many things that guys like to do to impress girls. Dudley often annoys Kitty with his stupidity and when he constantly chews his butt (also when he'd say the word "exactly," as revealed in Diary of a Mad Cat), but she still considers him to be a worthwhile partner and a good friend. Their partnership usually injures her in some comical manner. She gets very annoyed whenever her birthday is brought up, hinting an unmemorable childhood. Kitty shows her cat-instincts whenever she sees cat goodies and tends to purr and flirtatiously wag her tail when seen showing affection. Despite being more mature, Kitty can also be as childish and silly as Dudley at times. Description Kitty has wide, lime green eyes and tan fur. She is also 5 foot 6", excluding hair and ears and is taller than most of the other agents at T.U.F.F. Like most stereotypical female spies or agents, she has mid-length, wavy black hair. Kitty wears a black suit and belt, but her headband, sweater, gloves, and boots are white. Kitty has a long, tan tail, and like most cats, has sharp, retractable claws and whiskers. Sometimes, Kitty's eyes would magically turn a bright red whenever she would get very angry Skills and abilities Fighting Skills: Force Powers: Lightsaber Combat: Kitty is very skilled in Lightsaber combat and is one of the few Jedi to use a curved-hilt Lightsaber. She specializes in combat Forms II: Makashi and IV: Ataru, Infact, Kitty is regarded as the master of Form II: Makashi in the Jedi Order (while Dooku was the Form II master in the Sith). And she's trained with these 2 forms so well that she can deflect Blaster bolts easy. And in many points in the war, Kitty would engage Dooku in Lightsaber duels, and often best him at his own gameAnd in most cases, Kitty will use Jar'Kai. Motorcycle driving: '''Kitty is a really skilled driver, especially when it comes to motorcycles. '''Marksmanship: Weaponry *M4A1 assault rifle *H&K MP5K submachine gun (mounted on her M4) *Remington 870 shotgun *Desert Eagle Mk. VII *Her own Claws *Curved-hilted Lightsaber Trivia * Gallery Kitty Katswell (wielding Lightsaber).png|Kitty Katswell (wielding her Lightsaber) evil_looking_kitty_katswell_by_dth1971-d8wowk7.jpg|Kitty Katswell (corrupted by the Sith) Category:HEROINES Category:Cats Category:The Resistance Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Laser-Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Shotgunners Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Corrupted Characters Category:Jedi Knights Category:Form II Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Sisters Category:Twins Category:Jedi Consulars